Troy's Girl
by Zanessatroyella2017
Summary: "Do you feel that? This is what you do to me. Every time you are around me, every time you look at me my heart speeds up. Every since Friday my heart has been aching and I know…I know yours has too but baby all you have to do is let me explain. Let me fix your heart."


17 year old Troy Bolton smiled as he walked into his High School, East High. Troy was a junior, captain of not only the basketball team but also the mens swim team. He was the most popular boy in school but he never let that get to his head. He was one of the most laid back people you would ever meet. He nodded his head and said hello to a lot of his fellow classmates. As he was walking towards his locker, he smiled when he saw the one person who always made his heart skip a beat. His girlfriend of 8 months, Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella was his best friend and had been since they were 7 years old when her family moved next door to him. The two had found out that their parents were college friends and after their first meeting, the two instantly clicked. They had been through everything together. Once they turned 15, Troy started to gain feelings for his beautiful brown eyed best friend. It took him two years to finally admit his feelings for her but it was all worth it when she admitted having the same feelings. 8 months later and they are happier as can be. The two have even been named the King and Queen of East High. Troy's smiled grew wilder as he watched his girlfriend place her things in her locker and get herself ready for the day. He decided to be mischievous and smirked as he ran up to her and grabbed her waist to spin her around causing her giggles to fill his ears.

"Troyyyyyyy" Troy laughed as he placed his girlfriend back on her feet causing her to turn towards him and slap his chest.

"It's too early to make me dizzy."

"I'm sorry baby, forgive me." Troy pouted as Gabriella rolled her eyes and giggled at her blue eyed boyfriend.

"I guess." Troy smiled as her pulled her close to place a kiss on her lips. He gently pushed her about against her locker as Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and he squeezed her waist. Pulling back the two smiled as Troy kissed her forehead and placed his forehead on hers.

"Good Morning." Gabriella giggled as she kissed his nose.

"Good Morning wildcat. Ready for swim to start?" Troy laughed as he nodded his head. Troy loved basketball but he _loved _to swim. He really loved it because Gabriella was on the girls team. She also was the captain and it just gave them more time to spend with each other. She had volleyball in the fall when he had basketball but when the spring came, swim was their sport. I mean what guy wouldn't love to watch his girlfriend in a swimsuit.

"Of course but I'm even more excited that we are sharing the pool with the girls team today." Troy wiggled his eyebrows as Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned around to finish getting her books.

"Do you think you'll be able to focus today wildcat?"

"Mmhmm do you think _You _will be able to focus today Montez" Gabriella blushed and slapped his chest as Troy laughed. Seeing her boyfriend shirtless and wet is definitely a distraction.

"Come on before Darbus gives us detention." Troy threw his arm around her shoulder as the two walked towards their home room not noticing a certain someone glaring at them with a smirk.

* * *

Troy laughed with his swim mates as the boys were taking a break watching the girls swim their laps.

"You know I never understood why my brother wanted to join the swim team so bad and then when I got to high school and saw all these hot ass girls on the team, I knew exactly why he joined the team." Aaron, a junior with Troy and Gabriella said as he looked at the girls.

"As long as Gabriella isn't one of those girls you joined for." Troy gently punched Aaron's arm as the team laughed and shook their heads.

"Chill Bolton we all know she's off limit. Even before you two got together."

"And let's keep it that way." Troy smirked as he looked at his girlfriend perform her backstroke effortlessly. Gabriella had always been an amazing swimmer. There had even been rumors that scouts from colleges will be attending their swim meets to watch her. He bit his lip as Gabriella jumped out of the pool and walked over to her towel. She was beautiful in just about anything but seeing her in a swimsuit took him to another level.

"Yo Bolton, you have a little drool." Aaron laughed as Troy wiped his chin. He blushed and shook his head of the very inappropriate thoughts he was having at the moment.

"Alright guys come sit over here with the girls. We have the same announcement for you all." Troy jumped up and walked over towards his girlfriend with a smile as he picked her up and placed her in his lap. He kissed behind her ear as the two, along with the rest of their team, listened to their coaches talked about their upcoming swim meet. Once the meeting was over with, everyone started collecting their things before heading to the locker rooms.

"So what do you say, wanna go back to my place and do our homework. I think my dad is making burgers tonight." Troy asked as the two walked go the locker rooms.

"Definitely! You know how much I love your dads famous cheeseburgers." Troy laughed as he kissed the top of her head before promising to meet her outside the locker rooms.

* * *

Gabriella finished putting the last of her clothes on as she had decided to just let her hair dry naturally. She smiled as she felt like this was going to be a good season for her team. What made it even better was the fact that Troy was on the team with her as well. Sometimes they lucked up and had practice together like today. Her smile grew as she thought about her best friend turned boyfriend. She couldn't believe how worried she had been two years ago when she realized her feelings for him. She always thought he only saw her as a friend or a sister but when he finally told her how she felt, she was on cloud nine. He was the perfect boyfriend and she couldn't be happier. Sure there were other boys and girls that were jealous of their relationship but they didn't care. As long as she had Troy she would be happy.

She collected the rest of her stuff as she said goodbye to her swim mates and walked to meet her boyfriend. She was looking down at her phone to see a text from Taylor and Sharpay. After texting them back, she looked up and instantly froze. All the blood from her body seemed to leave her body as she felt the tears come to her eyes. There in front of her was her boyfriend kissing none other than Jessica Abrams, a cheerleader from their class.

"Troy!" Troy pushed Jessica off of him as he turned his head towards his girlfriend's voice. His eyes widened as he looked to see her with tears in her eyes.

"Brie…" Before he could get anything else out, Gabriella was already running the other way.

"Shit! Brie wait!" Troy yelled as he grabbed his bag and ran after her. Once he reached the parking lot her saw her car leaving so he ran to his car and chased after her. He shook his head as he couldn't believe what had just happened. He just standing there waiting for her to come out of the locker room when Jessica pushed him up against the wall and the next thing he knew she was kissing him. He was too shocked to do anything which was his biggest mistake. He groaned as he prayed that Gabriella would believe him.

Gabriella tearful drove home as she couldn't believe what she just witnessed. Out of all her boyfriends, she never believed that Troy would cheat on her. He promised to never hurt her… so much for keeping his promises. Once she reached her house, she parked her car and flew to her front door. She heard another car behind her and the slamming of a door.

"Brie baby please let me explain." She turned to see her boyfriend…well ex-boyfriend running up to her. She shook her head as she opened the door hoping to slam it in his face but he was too fast and was right behind her.

"Baby please." Troy tried to grab her hand only for her to slap him and move away from his touch.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Gabriella looked at Troy with fire in her eyes. She didn't want to hear anything he had to say. Not after what she saw. "How could you Troy!? I trusted you and I find you kissing that fucking slut!" Troy shook his head as he tried to stop the tears from coming to his eyes.

"Brie please, I didn't kiss her she kissed me. I swear! You know I would never hurt you. Baby please just hear me out. I love you!" Gabriella rolled her eyes as she walked to the living room with Troy right behind her.

"Gabriella you know I love you. I've always loved you baby! She means nothing to me! I want you and only you! You're my world Brie! Why would I want her when I have are everything that I have always wanted! You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Why would I do anything to ruin that?! Please you have got to believe me!" Troy begged as he walked towards her. Gabriella shook her head as the tears wouldn't stop.

"You love me?! If you fucking loved me you wouldn't be kissing her. You would have pushed her off of you. What happened to _ill never hurt you Brie, you're the one for me Brie! I want to be with you forever Brie _Were all of those lies too!"

"NO! I've never lied to you baby! You are the one for me baby! You're the only girl I want! I swear to you just hear me out please." Troy tried to grab her hand again only for Gabriella to pull back from him again.

"No! Stay the fuck away from me! We are over! I hate you! Don't come near, don't talk to me, don't touch me, just stay out of my life!" Troy's heart dropped to his stomach as he watched Gabriella snatch off the gold heart locket he bought her for Christmas. Gabriella threw it to the ground but Troy caught it before it touched the ground as if it would melt the moment it hit the floor. "You can have it back since I'm no longer Troy's Girl! This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you how I felt! I thought you were different but I guess your just like all the other jocks!" Gabriella ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door before Troy was able to reach her. Troy banged his fist on the door begging for her to open the door.

"Brie please! Baby please open the door. I'm nothing like that. You know me, you've always known what type of guy I am. You know I would never do anything to hurt you just… Let me explain! Gabriella I love you!"

"Just go home Troy." Gabriella laid in her bed and turned away from the door as she cried. Troy looked at her door, shocked as the tears he were holding in finally started to fall. He looked down at the locket and let out a sob as he placed his forehead on her door. He shook his head as he walked out of her house and next door to his house. He walked into his house and saw his parents in the kitchen. Jack looked up when he heard the door open and smiled at his son before he took in his appearance.

"Son what's wrong?" Troy looked up at his parents as he shook his head and wiped his eyes.

"Gab…Gabriella bro..broke up with me." Jack and Lucille looked shocked at one another as they turned back to look at their crying son.

"Why sweetie." Lucille asked her son as she walked over to him to try and comfort him. Troy shook his head as he walked away from his parents and walked to his room. Jack looked at his son retreating figure and back at his wife.

"I'll go." Lucille nodded as Jack walked after his son. Jack entered Troy's room to see his son lying on his back in his bed with his pillow over his face.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Troy sighed as it took everything in him not to break down into tears as he sat up to look at his father.

"I was waiting for her to finish changing her clothes and Jessica walked up to me. Next thing I knew she was kissing me. Before I had a chance to push her off, Gabriella saw us." Troy placed his head in his hands as he tried to steady his breathing. How the hell could he let this happen. Everything was perfect and now…now his worst nightmare has happened.

"She hates me." Jack walked over towards his son as he sat on his bed and rubbed his back.

"She doesn't hate you Troy she's just hurt right now."

"What am I going to do?"

"I know you're not going to like this answer, but you have to give her space son." Troy shook his head as if that wasn't an option. The last thing he wanted was to take a step back.

"Troy I promise you, she's not going anywhere. I see the way you look at each other. She just needs a moment right now. She'll come around." Jack patted his son's back as he left the room. Troy groaned as he laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. He knew his father was right but he didn't think he would be able to handle giving Gabriella time. Why wouldn't she believe him? She knows he would never do anything to hurt her. He had told her time and time again that she was the only one for him. He was kicking himself for not pushing Jessica off. She's had on crush on him since 8th grade and Troy had denied her countless of times. If he would've just pushed her off, they wouldn't be like this right now. Instead Gabriella would be in his arms, or they would be doing homework together before dinner.

He dug in his pocket and pulled out the gold locket and felt the tears rush to his eyes. Inside the locket was a picture of the two of them from their first month as a couple. They were at their friends, The Evans house, for a pool party and Taylor had captured the two after they had just finish kissing. Troy was staring lovenly at Gabriella as her eyes were still closed but she had a smile on her face. The two had their foreheads connected and it was one of his favorite pictures of the two of them. On the back of the necklace he got it engraved with _Troy's Girl. _When he gave Gabriella the necklace she had cried and promised to never take it off only if she absolutely had to.

He gripped the necklace in his hands as he remembered her face as she was snatching the necklace off of her neck. His heart had broke in two at her saying that she wasn't his girl anymore. He had just got her, he couldn't lose her already. Troy looked over at his phone and even though he knew she wasn't going to answer he still called. _Hi this is Gabriella, sorry I missed your call but leave a message and I'll get back to you. Bye! _Troy closed his eyes as his heart tugged at hearing her happy voice.

"Brie baby I know you don't want to hear from me right now but baby please..I..I love you so much baby. If you just let me explain you'll see it was all a misunderstanding. I love you Brie."

* * *

Gabriella rolled over and wiped her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She couldn't believe that Troy would do something like this. She always knew Jessica had a thing for Troy, but once her and Troy got together he assured her that she was the only girl for him. Or so she thought. She turned over and grabbed her phone to see that in the last four hours since everything happened, Troy had left her 14 voicemails and 32 text messages. She shook her head as she didn't even want to hear anything he had to say. They were all lies! Troy had always been the one person she knew she could trust besides her parents and younger sister. He had been there with her for everything and to think that it was all a lie. She felt the tears come back to her eyes and she cursed herself for acting like this. She had never once cried this hard over any of her past boyfriends but Troy wasn't just any boyfriend, he was the love of her life. Gabriella shook her head, so much for forever right. She decided to come out of her room and she headed downstairs. She saw her little sister, Christina, doing homework and her mom cooking dinner. He mom had come home earlier and found Gabriella in tears. Maria looked up and gave a small smile to her older daughter.

"Hey honey, how are you feelings." Gabriella shrugged as she took a seat next to her sister.

"I don't know how to feel. I'm just….numb." Maria and Christina looked at each other and gave Gabriella a small smile. Even though Christina was only 10 she knew how hard her sister was hurting. She had known Troy since she was born and always saw him as a older brother so when her mom told her what happened she was hurt. She didn't want to believe that Troy had hurt her sister.

"I'm sure everything will be okay Ella." Gabriella gave her little sister a small smile as she hugged her.

"I told your father what happened when he got home. He wanted to come see you, but you were sleep. He ran to the store for me and he said he was going to bring you home your favorite ice cream. Everything will work out sweetie." Maria kissed the top of Gabriella's head as she went back to cooking. Gabriella hoped her mom was right but right now it was a little hard to believe that.

* * *

It's been two days and Troy hadn't seen or heard from Gabriella and it was killing him. He listened to his father and gave her space but it clearly didn't help. All day Gabriella had ignored him. They had three classes together, besides homeroom and Gabriella hadn't even looked at him. He tried to get the girls to help him, but they were all on Gabriella's side. They had spent the weekend with her trying to help take her mind off of Troy and it helped somewhat, but that all went downhill the moment she had saw Troy. The two were both hurting in similar ways but Gabriella was too stubborn to even listen to Troy. He had tried all day but all he had got were glares from her. His heart broke with each look. All her wanted to do was pull her into his arms, but that was easier said then done.

Gabriella had tried to be strong all day but that was also easier said then done. The more she looked at Troy, the harder things became. She could feel his eyes on her in their classes. Every time she saw him, he looked as if someone had kicked him in the chest. She didn't understand why he was so hurt. He was the one that cheated. He was the one that ruined their relationship. This was all his fault. At the end of the school day, Gabriella was walking towards her locker when she mentally groaned. She saw Troy leaning against her locker looking determined. I mean she figured this was going to happened, she had ignored him. She was surprised it took him to the end of the day. _Just ignore him Gabriella. You've done it all day. Another five minutes won't kill you._

Troy felt the back of his hair stand up on his neck and he looked up to see Gabriella walking towards her locker. He gave her a small smile and watched her roll her eyes. She came and stood next to him as she opened her locker. The two never said anything making Troy sigh.

"Hi"

Nothing

"Brie please.."

"Don't call me that Bolton. My name is Gabriella to you." Troy was taken back by Gabriella's voice. _Bolton? What happened to Wildcat__?_ He felt his heart tug at the way that she sounded.

"Gabriella can we…can we please just talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." Troy sighed. This was a lot harder than he wanted it to be.

"Okay you don't have to say anything just please listen to what I have to say."

"Don't you have practice?" Gabriella rolled her eyes as she closed her locker and tried to walk away but Troy gently grabbed her wrist pulling her back.

"Fuck practice! You are ten times more important than practice. Our relationship is ten times more important. God Gabriella you know me, you know you're the only girl I care about. The only girl I've ever wanted. I waited two years to officially make you mine." She dropped her head, hiding her face away from Troy as he ran his fingers through her hair. _At least she wasn't pulling away, that's a good thing right?_

"Baby this has been the best 8 months of my life. Why would I do anything to ruin that when it took so long for me to make you mine? Jessica means absolutely nothing to me. . .that. ." Troy gently grabbed Gabriella's hand and placed it on his heart as he tried to get her to look at him.

"Do you feel that? This is what you do to me. Every time you are around me, every time you look at me my heart speeds up. Every since Friday my heart has been aching and I know…I know yours has too but baby all you have to do is let me explain. Let me fix your heart."

Gabriella felt her heart speed up at feeling Troy's heartbeat. His touch sent a spark through her body. A spark that she had missed so much. She wanted so badly to believe him but she just…she couldn't. She yanked her hand away before grabbing her bag and finally looking up at Troy. She saw the sadness in his eyes and she wanted to break and just crawl into his arms but she couldn't. He lied to her, he broke her heart. She had to remember that.

"You should really get to practice." Troy watched Gabriella walk away from him and once again he felt his heart break.

"Fuck!" Troy slammed his fist into the locker as he leaned against it. Ignoring the pain running through his hand, he ran his fingers through his hair. He could tell by her eyes that she wanted to believe. What the hell was holding her back. She knew he loved her. She knew he would never hurt her. Why the hell was she fighting it. Troy groaned as she closed his eyes to stop the tears from running down his face. He was going to win her back, one way or another.

* * *

It had been two weeks and things between Troyella still hadn't changed. Gabriella was still avoiding Troy at all cost and Troy was still trying his hardest to win Gabriella back. No matter what he did, Gabriella wouldn't budge. It's was killing Troy and he knew deep inside that Gabriella was hurting as well. She was just too damn stubborn to listen, one of the things he loved about her. Troy laid in his bed, just thinking about Gabriella.

It was 11:30pm and once again he had called her ten times since they got out of school for him to get her voicemail again. He was surprised she hadn't blocked his number. He groaned as he thought about everything they have been through. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He looked over towards his bed side and grabbed the picture of the two of them. It was a picture of the two of them at the Winter Formal. The first dance they went to as a couple. They had even ended up winning Winter Prince and Princess.

Troy shook his head as he hop up out of bed, grabbed his jacket and headed next door. He snuck into Gabriella's backyard before climbing up her balcony. He landed softly as he looked into her glass doors. He smiled as he watched her read one of her books. He gently knocked on her door causing her to jump. Gabriella looked up from her book when she heard a tap at her door. She sighed as she saw Troy standing there in sweatpants and a hoodie. She knew he wasn't going to leave, so she got up and opened the door. She stepped outside and wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Troy its midnight. What are you doing here?" Troy stared at Gabriella and couldn't help but think that she had gotten more beautiful over the past couple of weeks.

"Troy?"

"I miss you." Gabriella sighed as she opened her mouth to say something only for Troy to stop her.

"Gabriella I miss you so much that it hurts. It hurts not to be able to hold you, kiss you or make me smile. All I can think about is you and how much I need you. Baby if I could turn back time I would. I should have pushed her off the moment she tried to get close to me. I made a mistake but please Gabriella don't let that mistake define our relationship. Like I told you these past 8 months have been amazing and I want 8 more years hell 80 more years with you." Gabriella felt her breathe get suck out of her body. She was trying to hold in her tears. Looking at Troy, hearing him begging for her to believe him, hearing how hurt he was, all of it was breaking her.

"Do you…do you remember our first date?" Troy asked as he watch Gabriella drop her head as if trying to hide from him. He ran his hand down her arm and silently cheered when she didn't pull away. "I remember I was so excited when you agreed to go out with me. I had spent hours trying to find the perfect thing for us to do. You aren't an ordinary girl so I wanted to do something different with you. When I saw that the carnival was in town I knew that it was the perfect idea. I was so nervous when I picked you up. I didn't really know why, I guess it was because I knew we were taking our relationship to another step. But the moment I saw you…" Troy took Gabriella's hand and kissed it causing Gabriella to finally look into the eyes she fell in love with.

"You looked so fucking beautiful Brie. When we pulled up to the carnival your eyes lit up and I knew I made the right choice. We had so much fun that night. You kicked my ass at the basketball game and I think I won you ten different teddy bears. We shared a funnel cake with strawberries and chocolate sauce. We rode the Ferris Wheel and God the spark that I felt when you placed your head on my shoulder. I had drove you home and I wanted to kiss you so badly but I chickened out. I felt like such a fucking idiot. I tossed and turned in my bed before I finally jumped up and climbed your balcony. You were confused on why I was here and before you could say anything I kissed you and you…you kissed back." Gabriella felt the tears in her eyes as she felt the lump in her throat. Of course she remembered one of the best days of her life.

"I finally pulled back and said-"

"Now it's perfect." Gabriella whispered as Troy smiled.

"Yea..because it was. It was so perfect. Do you remember what happened next?" Gabriella dropped her head as she took a deep breathe and closed her eyes.

"You asked if you could take me to breakfast and at breakfast you…you asked me to be your girlfriend." Gabriella opened her eyes to see Troy starring back at her with a small smile on his face. Troy nodded and moved a lose curl out of her face.

"Hearing you say yes was the best feeling."

Troy gentled pulled Gabriella close to him still keeping eye contact with her. When she didn't pull back Troy took the opportunity to do the one thing he has been wanting to do for the past three weeks. Gabriella watched Troy lean closer to her face and she closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers. Every part of her body was fighting her mind. Her heart was cheering at having her true love back but her head was yelling at her telling her to remember what he did and to pull back. She didn't know who to believe. She felt Troy pull her closer as he deepened the kiss. She had missed his lips on hers. She had missed him in general. Troy smiled as he kissed Gabriella. He just wanted to stay like this forever but it all ended too soon when Gabriella pulled back.

"You should go." Gabriella whispered as Troy looked at her hurt and confused.

"But I.." Gabriella shook her head as she couldn't look at him. She knew if she looked at him she would have to be strong.

"Please Troy…" Troy sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He kissed the top of Gabriella's head as he closed his eyes.

"I'll wait for you Brie. I waited two years and I'll wait forever if it means getting you back."

Gabriella closed her eyes as she felt Troy kiss her temples and she watched him climb down her balcony. When she walked back into her room, the tears she tried so hard to hold in finally fell. Gabriella climbed into bed as the tears fell. All she wanted to do was crawl into Troy's arm but she was so confused. Should she believe him or should she stand her ground? The way that he just showed up and basically told her that he wasn't giving up on them made her stomach do flips. She closed her eyes tight as she tried to push him out of her mind but instead all the memories that had together flooded her mind.

_Gabriella was in her closet trying to find the perfect outfit for the first day back to school tomorrow. She shook her head as she couldn't believe that she was about to become a junior. It seemed like yesterday when she was starting high school now she just had 2 more years before she was headed off to college. She groaned as she knew these next two years were important in her life._

"_Well it looks like I came at the right time." She turned her head and smiled as she saw her boyfriend laying on her bed._

"_How long have you been here?" Gabriella asked confused . Troy smiled and walked over towards her kissing her forehead._

"_Oh about five minutes. Your dad let me in. Now you want to tell me what is making you groan?" Gabriella sighed as she laid her head on Troy's chest. _

"_I'm looking for something to wear for school tomorrow." _

"_Oh I see your problem. I always knew you had too many clothes." Gabriella slapped his chest making Troy laugh._

"_Troy we are going to be juniors tomorrow. That means we have SATs this year and we have to start applying for colleges and our lives are about to start and-"_

"_woah woah Brie slow down. School hasn't even started yet and you're already stressed." Gabriella sighed as she sat on her bed with her boyfriend following. _

"_I know..I guess I'm just overthinking." Troy smiled as pulled her into his arms as he kissed the top of her head._

"_As you always do but everything will be fine. Let's just take each day one day at a time okay." Gabriella nodded as she looked up at her boyfriend with a small smile. _

"_We also will be going to school as a couple tomorrow." That statement caused Troy to break out into a huge grin as he nodded his head and moved some hair out of her face._

"_Yes we are."_

"_People are going to be pissed." Troy laughed as he pulled her closer to his body._

"_Let them be. Guys are just going to be jealous that I have the hottest girl at school and if anyone has a problem I'll kick their ass." Gabriella laughed loudly before shaking her head and kissing him. _

_Gabriella was at her locker getting her things ready for her last two classes when she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. She giggled instantly knowing who the hands belong to. _

"_Guess who" a voice whispered in her ear causing chills to run down her spine._

"_Uhhh Zac Efron." She giggles when the she heard the voice scuff. _

"_Uh no try again." _

"_Okay okay Chad Micheal Murry."_

"_You're awful at this game Brie." Gabriella giggled as she turned around to come face to face with her boyfriend of 3 months._

"_I'm just kidding wildcat. You know I know your voice anywhere." Troy smirked as Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him in for a kiss._

"_Good. Now I have a question for you."_

"_And I might have an answer for you."_

"_Are you coming to the game tonight?" Gabriella rose her eyebrow as she looked at her boyfriend like he was crazy._

"_Have I ever missed one of your games. Especially the first of the season." Troy blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed._

"_You're right. Anyway I was wondering if you would wear this tonight." Gabriella gasped as she watched Troy pull out one of his practice jerseys._

"_You want me to wear your jersey?" Gabriella asked with a huge smile making Troy smile and nodded his head. _

"_Yea. I want everyone to know you're my good luck charm even though they already know." Gabriella smiled as she nodded her head and jumped into his awaiting arms bringing the two in for a kiss. _

_Gabriella groaned as she felt light kisses on her shoulder and a arm around her waist. She turned her head deeper into the pillow when she heard a light chuckle._

"_You know I would except you to be up already seeing as it is your birthday." Gabriella let out a small smile as she turned her head and opened her eyes to see the pair of crystal blue eyes she fell in love with._

"_Hey birthday girl."_

"_Hi" Gabriella whispered as Troy opened his arms to bring her in for a hug._

"_Happy 17__th__ Birthday." Gabriella gasped as Troy reached behind him and pulled out a bouquet of lilies, her favorite flowers and a small box._

"_Troy…"_

"_shhhh just open it." Troy smiled as he passed her the box and moved some of her curls out of her face. Gabriella bit her lower lip as she opened the box and gasped at seeing the charm bracelet. Gabriella looked at Troy with tears in her eyes as Troy wipes them before they could fall._

"_It's beautiful baby thank you." _

"_Anything for you baby." Troy pulled her in for a kiss making Gabriella smile and think about how she had the perfect boyfriend. _

The tears rolled down Gabriella's face as she thought about Troy. Was all of this really worth losing her best friend? He was right, should she really let this one mistake ruin what they have? Gabriella closed her eyes tightly as she prayed that God will send her in the right direction.

* * *

It's been a day since Troy climbed Gabriella's balcony and he was so close to giving up but his heart wasn't going to let him. He knew for a fact that Gabriella loved him. He wasn't going to give up. He waited to damn long to have her in his arms and he was being honest when he said he would wait for her.

He heard a faint knock on his door but he decided to ignore it. He figured it was one of his parents or his brother and he wasn't in the mood to talk to any of them. He just wanted to lay in his bed and think about ways of getting his girls back. He groaned when he heard the knocking get louder.

"Go away!" The knocking only got louder and Troy rolled his eyes as he hop out of his bed and opened the door.

"I said Go…away" Troy whispered as his eyes grew at seeing Gabriella behind his door.

"Hi." Gabriella whispered as she looked up to see the shocked expression on Troy's face. He starred at her as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"You gonna let me in your room or?"

"Oh uh right. Sorry." Troy rubbed the back of his neck as he moved aside. The two stood in his room, both looking down at the floor not knowing what to say.

"Brie I.." Gabriella held her hand up stoping Troy from continuing.

"No you've talked enough it's my turn." Troy nodded his head as he felt his heart drop down into his stomach. Was she officially ending them? Was this it? Gabriella looked down at her hands and took a deep breathe.

"I've been thinking about everything. Everything you've said, everything we've been through, just…everything. I've just been so confused. I don't know if I should listen to my heart or my head. After thinking I did realize one thing. I realize that I hate you." Troy lowered his head as he could've sworn he felt her rip his heart out of his chest.

"I hate you because I can't stop thinking and loving you." Troy's head popped up as he looked into the chocolate orbs he missed so much. Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she gave Troy a small smile. "As much as I tried to stop thinking about you I couldn't. You were everywhere and so were all of the memories that we've made. We've been best friends since we were kids but you have been the love of my life since I was 15. You're not someone I can just forget about no matter how hard I tried." Gabriella walked closer to Troy as her eyes never left his. She moved some of his hair out of his face as she noticed how intense his eyes were.

"I don't care about what happened. If you said that you didn't kiss her then I…I believe you." Troy smiled as he felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders. He slowly pulled Gabriella into his arms as the two just held each other.

"Does this mean that you'll be mine again." Gabriella smiled as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck.

"I've always been your girl and I always will be. As long as you promise that you will never let these lips touch someone that isn't me." Troy laughed as he pulled Gabriella closed and nodded his head.

"Absolutely!" The two smiled at each other as they shared a long over do kiss. Gabriella squealed into the kiss as she felt Troy left her off her feet. Troy spun her around feeling amazing to have his girl back in his arms and he wasn't going to do anything to ever lose her again.

* * *

**Well there you go! I actually enjoyed writing this one so please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
